vox_populifandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Server Rules #'No Griefing' #*Griefing is: breaking player-placed blocks, placing blocks on player-made structures, killing player-owned animals, and taking crops that aren’t yours. #Large redstone builds which cause server lag will be deleted. #There are no item refunds for normal deaths and PVP deaths. #*Other deaths will be looked at by the staff and they will decide if a refund is okay. #Hacks or exploitable mods are not allowed. #*If you are unsure if a mod is okay please ask staff before using it on the server. #Items on the ground are fair game for anyone to take. #If a chest is unlocked, you may steal from it whether it is in a town or in the wilderness. #Killing other players animals, letting them out of cages/pens, or stealing them is considered grief. #Even if you die in non-PvP areas, its a fair death. #Exploitation of plug-in mechanics is not allowed. #Offensive structures or signs are not allowed. #When asked to leave a players town or house, you are to leave. #*No arguing. #*Dont stand waiting outside of their town border either if they ask you to leave. #Do not build near other players towns, or start a town by another players town. They might want to expand someday. You must leave at least 3 chunks (48 blocks) of space between your town and theirs. Chat Rules #Offensive language, foul language, and going around the censors are not allowed. #Please do not yell at others for offensive/foul language unless no staff is present to do so. #No references to religion. #*This includes talking about religious figures. #Do not write in chat using all capital letters. #No Politics, Racism, Sexism, or Derogatory speech. #No fighting/drama in global chat. #Do not harass other players. #*This includes begging. #No advertising, or posting links. #Nicknames must be 14 characters or less in length. #If you are asked to stop doing something by a staff member, you are required to listen to them or you will receive a warning. #Do not spam at all. Spamming includes sending the same message in chat many times, typing symbols, typing random letters, and singing lyrics in chat. #Use colored chat for a few words only, not entire sentences. #*Do not use dark red (&4). PVP Rules #Exploiting in-game mechanics/using in game mechanics unfairly in PVP will result in a warning or ban. #Do not kill or try to kill the owners and admins. #Do not kill elites and moderators while they are working on ticket related problems. #Using hacks in PvP is an instant perma-ban. #*No appeal. #If you log out while combat tagged, your items are dropped. #*No refunds and no exceptions. #You do not have to return items you take from an opponent during PvP. #TP killing is a bannable offense. #*If you have a question on what TP killing is ask a staff member. Staff Rules #Admins and Owners are never allowed to be killed unless they give you permission. #Elites and Moderators are not to be killed when dealing with tickets. #Respect the owners and staff at all times. #*If you are disrespectful or rude, you will be muted, warned, or banned. #If you have an opinion on something that needs to be discussed with staff, please discuss it with staff in a respectful manner, and privately if possible. Disclaimer *If a problem comes up that is not within the rules then staff will take care of it. **Sometimes unique situations come up that are not in the rules. *If an admin rules on a decision then that decision is final. Category:Server Features